Experiment Seven
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Seven? Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. That's only Six. What ever happened to that 7th experiment? OC "Sev"


_**Flashback.**_

Never had I seen the world burn before my eyes...

I stared up at Jeb- The lone man, like a father, protecting 7 little kids.

7 little freaks.

He held Angel in his arms, but only a little kid, at the small age of 2. In his other arms, he held a very reluctant Iggy. Iggy was blind, he couldn't run on his own. Fang ran hard, holding the 4 year old Gassman in his arms. I told him we could switch, but he refused. Boys, they were so stupid sometimes. Sev and Nudge ran together, holding each other's hand tightly. I took the lead.

Jeb had gone over this plan over and over again with me. One by one, Each one of the flock (As in, the group of kids with wings ) that were 10 years old like me- Fang, Iggy, and Sev had the plan talked over with them. We all kept it a big big secret.

_We were going to excape._

It was hard to believe it, but with Jeb's help, thats exactly what we were doing.

The wolf men- erasers, as the white-coats called them- were after us and moving ever closer. I was afraid. We all were. Angel cried softly in jeb's arms.

"I... I c-can't!" Came a small voice. The plan came to a screetching halt only 5 or so feet from the car waiting for us. Sev dropped down to her hands and knees, having let go of Nudge's hand. We all rushed back to her. Even Iggy struggled his way out of Jeb's grip.

"Come on, Sev, get up!" I urged her, Me and nudge helping her to her feet. Her head hung limply. She'd passed out!

We all knew something was wrong with her earlier. She didn't recover as she normally did, from all the testing. She might have been sick. She might be dying.

"Maximum, come!" Jeb snapped. I stared up at him. There was a 7 and 10 year old holding up another 10 year old. We couldn't move, but Jeb didn't look like he was going to help.

"But we can't-"

"leave her."

"Leave her?!" I demanded and explanation, but got none. Jeb yanked along Iggy's hand and set him and Angel in the car. He came back for Gassy and Nudge.

Fang looked at me, then rushed over to help, but was pulled away from the limp girl as well. He was haphazardly tossed into the car. Jeb stared at me, opening the the passanger door.

"We can't..." I said softly. "We can't leave her..."

"There's nothing more we can do, Maximum. Come on."

It'd been the first time I doubted him. It wouldn't be the last.

"She's Fake!" He suddenly yelled to me. My eyes widened.

"An artificial life form. She doesn't really exist, there is no Sev."

There would be the second time I doubted him. "Thats _impossible_!" I yelled angrily. "She's real, she's right here!"

The world continued to burn.

"It was another test, Maximum, a cruel cruel test. Please... we must go."

I would never cry. Not even if who I thought was my family was nothing but a cruel cruel test. I jumped up, away from Sev who remained on the ground, her long brown hair shielding her face, her dark brown skin standing out from her white patients outfit. She looked almost dead... she looked almost real. I climbed in the car and closed the door. There was a dead silence.

Jeb jumped in the other side, effectively severing a finger of an Eraser that tried to get in the car with us as he closed the driver door. The finger landed in his lap, and Nudge screamed, setting off Gazzy and Angel to cry. Another Eraser jumped on the car. I looked back at the flock in the back seat, 4 kids smooshed from door to door, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy, with Angel in Iggy's lap. Ig looked ready to cry too. I could understand. He couldn't see what has happening. Fang's face remained blank,staring ahead, directly at me.

2 more erasers leaped onto the car. One bust Fang's window open. He jumped, but pulled back a fist, and punched the eraser square in the eye. The beast cried out, pulling away just as Jeb pulled off. I stared back. In the midst of all the erasers lay Sev, limp in one of the beasts arms. It held her like some important trophy.

An eraser blocked my view, jumping up right before my vision like something out of a 3-D movie. I was kind enough to roll down my window and stab the thing with a pocket knife I found in the side door. He fell away from the car, screaming, trying to remove the sharp object from his muzzle. Our small beat-up car drove away, litterally, im not kidding, into the sunset.

Directly behind us, though, the world burned.

---

**_Years later, normal POV_**

There, camping out, were Ari and his erasers. Ari couldn't wait to see Max again. Couldn't wait to see her crash and burn. Max had left with his very own father, probably jealous she didn't have one of her own. his father had returned, but fearing father would go away again, he all too happily accepted the mission to kidnap Angel. He'd make his father happy- he'd make his father love him again.

An eraser, thinner than the rest sped over to them. "They're in the E shaped house." It spoke, it's voice less gruffer than the rest of theirs/. "They're heading out any moment now." It barked a laugh. "Picking strawberries."

The erasers laughed. They all did, even Ari sported a little chuckle. He shut them up though soon enough, Starting to order everone around, getting them to their spots. "And you!" He commanded the eraser that had delivered the news. "Back to school."

The eraser's face twisted into something of a scowl. "Again? I don't get to come along?!"

"It's not my orders, I'm just giving them." Ari grinned, jumping into a helicopter, lifing off. "See you around, Seven~" He sang out before riding off.

Soon it was only "Seven" there at the camp. The creature growled loudly, howling to the sky. Then it went to the edge of the camp- A cliff that over-looked the E-shaped house- and perched so close to the edge, one might fear the eraser was already falling. It's fur dissapeared from her dark brown skin, It's head lost it's muzzle while her long brown hair started to grow. Where it was, she remained.

"It's Sev." She whispered softly, Two chocolate brown wings springing forth from her back. She leaned forward until she was falling... falling... falling...

_Flying._

She had to fight, but her Eraser strentgh gave her plenty of fight to get herself flying high, away from the E shaped house, back to her home...

Back to the school.

Rage burned in her eyes.

----

OOOOOOOH -Waves her arms around mysteriously-

Erm... This is a work in progress. I don't know if I'll continue it though, I just wanted something to Define Experiment Seven "Sev". I've had this character for years. I started typing up a story similar to this about 2 or 3 years ago, but then the computer died with the info on it. so... XD I guess I have to start over. I've gotten a chance to RP with her plenty of times though in one ongoing rp, so I've got a pretty solid idea of this character.

If would would like to see this continue, please Review. I would really love it~


End file.
